User blog:Gruvias/The Red room and a Cam
Red: '''Welcome to my room! '''Ash: '''Pokemon! POKEMON!!!!!!! '''Lizzy: '''I better not see a Natsu shrine anywhere here. '''Red: '''No way Lizzy I mean I don't want you to kill me. '''Lizzy: ''(With an "I-don't-trust-you" suspicious glare) I'm watching you. '''Kieran: '''WAIFU WARS?! '''Red: '''Well I mean like I said you'd have a playboy house with all of them dressed as bunnies. '''Kieran: '''I've seen Erza and Lucy dressed as bunnies. Nibutani would be a dream. ASUNA I WOULD PASS OUT!!!!! '''Red: '''So Mikasa is mine then? '''Kieran: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WAS MY FIRST WAIFU AND I AM NOT DROPPING HER EVER! I SWEAR ANYONE DARES TRY TO GO NEAR WAIFUS LIKE ASUNA, CHISAKI, ERZA, KOU, BASICALLY ANY OF MY WAIFUS BUT MOSTLY MY EXTRA SPECIAL ONES I MIGHT HAVE TO USE MY POWERS ON YOU! '''Tori: '(Snickers) ''Powers? '''Lizzy: '''And y'all say I'm that defensive with my husbandos. '''Ash: '''You do! '''Yazzy: '''And it's very scary. '''Lizzy: '''Red for real are there any shrines with MY HUSBANDOS?! '''Red: '''I - - no. But I'm still gonna dream of a lot of the Fairy Tail characters in my bed. Or make that a reality. '''Gegi: '''You did not............ '''Yazzy: '''You can only keep your waifu. Not Kieran's, not Lizzy's husbandos, not Tori's - -. DO YOU REALLY WANT A REPEAT OF ME VS HUNTER BUT WITH YOU INSTEAD?! '''Red: '''Why would I want a cat with me? And for this Ash would be filming the movie I did, Lizzy's scary but she's Lizzy a typical Type A Tsundere. YOU Yazzy would be something else. '''Ash: '''OOOOOHHHH! FUN! '''Tori: '''Bruh. He's MY CAT SO PAWS OFF! See what I did there? '''Brandon: '''We all did Tori. '''Gegi: '''Red. '''Red: '''Yes? '''Gegi: '''How long has that shark been there? ''(The gang turn over to see a dancing shark) Ash: '''I don't remember taking drugs. '''Yazzy: '''Same. '''Kieran: '''So you guys see it too. '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck? '''Tori: ''(Getting heart eyes) Pimpkun come back for me? ''(Lizzy kicks the dancing shark and the head comes off) Everyone: '''CAM?! '''Cam: '''Yes it is I. I've been to the animes as well. Makoto was fun. '''Ash: '''MAKOTO WHY?!!!! '''Cam: I wanna be all the rich girl customers or I could be a host, Kieran you shoulda stuck with the harem I mean Kieram equal baes. (Kieran hangs his head and sighs) Cam: 'And from all the Yazzashran conversations about the Fairy Tail I wonder how big most of the dicks are. '''Lizzy: '''IF YOU TRY GETTING SEDUCTIVE WITH NATSU I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE! IF YOU TRY WITH LYON I WILL FREEZE YOU INTO OBLIVION. '''Kieran: '''See that Cam? Lizzy's a little fireball. '''Cam: '''Duh. '''Kieran: '''Welcome to the adventure either way. '''Cam: '''YES! Now I can be your waifu. '''Kieran: '''Pardon? '''Cam: '''Yazzy mentioned I missed you being drunk on New Year's. ''(Kieran looks unimpressed as Yazzy starts laughing) '''Yazzy: '''Cam was drunk at the same time on oovoo when I told him. '''Tori: '''Are we stuck here or can we go? SHAME ON YOU FOR DRESSING LIKE A SHARK! I THOUGHT ACTUAL ANIME CHARACTERS COULD COME FOR THE RIDE TOO IN OUR ROOMS! '''Yazzy: '''I'd be more than happy to see Gray and Juvia in my bedroom. '''Lizzy: '''IN YOUR BED TOO?! '''Yazzy: '''Gettin' their Gruvia on. Plus besides ice make magic you know what they say about big hands. '''Ash: '''YAZZY YOU'RE AS BAD AS KIERAN. '''Yazzy: '''HEEEY! Do not put me at that level. '''Lizzy: '''Not to mention there's you and Yaoi. '''Red: '''Yeah don't act so pure Aisling. '''Cam: '''Well I'll just fuck Haruka freestyle. See what I did there. '''Kieran: '''AND YOU ALL CALL ME A PERVERT! Ash is a fujioshi, Yazzy literally makes a lot of sexual puns to Gruvia, Cam's talking about anime dick, one of Tori's husbandos is a cat. THE LIST GOES ON! ''(Ash sighs) '' '''Lizzy: ''(In a tired tone) ''Everyone we're going to Brandon's. '''Brandon: '''Eh? '''Lizzy: '''SINCE BRANDIZZY IS A THING! I WEAR THE GODAMN MOTHERFUCKING PANTS! DON'T MAKE ME PULL THE STUDLY BOMBER ON YOU! Category:Blog posts